A Masked Contractor
by AnathemicZero
Summary: Naruto found an extra jutsu in the scroll of forbidden seals. Little did he know that this jutsu would change the fabric of his life forever. He became A Contractor. Darker Than BLACK Naruto crossover. I appreciate reviews.
1. Prologue

Before you read this, let me just say that you don't need to know Darker Than BLACKto read this because none of the characters will show up and all the things will be explained appreciate reviews, but if you don't want to review, thats fine. I'm doing this because I'm bored and i' ve never seen a darker than BLACK fanfiction, let alone a crossover of this type. I dont sleep to much either and since i have nothing to do better at night this seemed fine and since I enjoy reading fanfiction, its nice to try writing it. I will also try to use japanese names for jutsu, but if i choose to make some up, i will definitely not know the spelling. If this sounds really blunt or apathetic, its because of what Naruto becomes, and since its his narration, yeah thats self explanatory for those of you who know what Darker than BLACK is, you already guessed, if you dont, the surprise is coming up one day...

I do not own Naruto or Darker Than BLACK

_Hello._

_My name is Uzumaki Naruto._

_I am the container for the greatest of the tailed beast, the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_Since i was a child, I was hated and ignored for seen as being the Kitsune itself._

_The villagers ignored me and sometimes beat me._

_Eventually i got kicked out of the orphanage and the Sandaime Hokage gave me a single apartment_

_I joined the ninja academy and failed 3 times._

_The teachers never spent time teaching me and were extremely biased_

_Eventually i met a man named Umino Iruka._

_He was a Kyuubi orphan and hated me at first._

_He eventually looked at me as a person, and saw a reflection of himself,_

_albeit with a better past._

_I was always the class clown, ridiculed because i had no one to teach or help me_

_I acted the idiot, hoping to gain acknowledgment of any kind, good or bad._

_As long as the villagers knew i existed, even if its practical jokes,_

_thats perfectly fine._

_Eventually i once again failed a test, this time a Bunshin test._

_I was devastated at the time, though now i know that_

_at the time it was my abnormally large chakra store_

_which also brought about abysmal chakra control._

_The Kyuubi's chakra conflicting with mine didn't help one bit_

_A teacher eventually approached me._

_His name was Mizuki, and he offered me a way to pass._

_Normally I would have been suspicious,_

_but at the time i was devastated and wanted to pass._

_Mizuki instructed me to get the forbidden scroll of seals_

_All i had to do was learn one jutsu and i could pass._

_i sneaked in and defeated the Sandaime Hokage with the Orioke no Jutsu._

_Later it was listed as a forbidden jutsu in the same scroll._

_I escaped to a small clearing and started flipping through._

_I saw the first jutsu, It was called "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_

_I was going to skip it since bunshin never works out for me,_

_but at the time i was thinking of how impressed Iruka-sensei would be if i managed to learn_

_the jutsu i was so abysmal at._

_I learned it eventually and was rejoiced. However Mizuki hadn't shown up yet._

_Sometimes i wonder how things would have turned out if he came on time,_

_or maybe if i decided to take a break and wait for him._

_No use in thinking of 'what if's'_

_they will only bring on more questions._

_I saw a interesting jutsu._

_It was called the 'Jigoku Mon, Tengoku Mon kuchiyose no jutsu'(Hells gate, Heavens gate summoning technique)_

_I applied the seals._

_It didn't work._

_At the time i didn't know what it would do, but i like i said,_

_i would only look back and think of what if's even more._

_Eventually Iruka arrived._

_I was obviously happy and explained to him my situation and how i learned a jutsu._

_Iruka questioned me but was interrupted by Mizuki._

_He was hit by shuriken and was obviously injured_

_Mizuki finally revealed his intentions._

_He was a power hungry maniac, and believed he had nothing to fear._

_He told me the reason why i was hated my whole life._

_He told me i was the container of the Kyuubi._

_I was shocked and ran away._

_Mizuki and Iruka pursued._

_Iruka managed to trick Mizuki._

_Iruka explained how the Kyuubi did kill his parents._

_I was shocked at first._

_Then Iruka explained how i was not the Kyuubi, but Naruto._

_Naturally, since Mizuki had almost as much intelligence as all of Konoha_

_he obviously scoffed and threw a fuuma shuriken at me._

_At the time, i was horrified that Iruka was in pain because he tried to protect me._

_Iruka explained to me how i was not the Kyuubi, but someone else entirely._

_I was touched and angry._

_I was ready to test out what was to become my trademark jutsu_

_I summoned thousands of shadow clones and since Mizuki was one of the_

_most pathetic chuunin i ever met, he was dispatched easily._

_Iruka was happy to see that i could perform a jounin level jutsu_

_and that i could defeat a "mid-level" chuunin, he gave me his headband._

_I was ecstatic and felt like it was a touching moment._

_I arrived at the classroom the next day._

_Obviously Nara Shikamaru questioned me as to the reason of why i was in attendance_

_and i replied with showing him my headband._

_I sat beside a certain Uchiha Sasuke._

_I wish i never made his acquaintance._

_I don't mind what he was; I minded of what he was to become._

_I naturally declared him my rival and spent a few seconds glaring at him._

_Eventually two of the most annoying people i ever met arrived_

_My 'crush' Haruno Sakura, and her rival Yamanaka Ino_

_They naturally tried to get me to leave, however a student_

_(who remains anonymous for reasons i myself dont understand)_

_knocked me over and made me 'kiss' Uchiha Sasuke._

_Obviously we were disgusted, and the fangirls jealous_

_I was beaten brutally and Iruka arrived_

_He obviously scolded me, and not the women that beat me_

_(sigh) The story of my life_

_The team assignments were predictable now that i think about it_

_and i was paired with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura_

_I was obviously angry at the time for Sasuke being there, and happy for Sakura being there_

_but i eventually realized that one day it would be the other way around._

_We waited for our chronically tardy sensei, Copy cat ninja Hatake Kakashi,_

_son of the Legendary White Fang of Konoha, another man killed by Konoha's unwillingness to accept different ways. Unlike me, he killed himself, killed for all reason and purpose, by Konoha's stupidity._

_He eventually arrived and was caught unaware by a chalkboard erase i myself put there_

_He announced his discontent of us and told us to meet him at the roof_

_We were told to introduce ourselves._

_Sasuke gave the basic 'avenger' introduction_

_Sakura the 'fangirl' introduction_

_me the 'unusually optimistic jinchuruuki' introduction_

_and Kakashi, the 'mysterious dimwit' introduction._

_He told us the usual new genin speech and told us to meet him at training ground 7_

_We were then left to our own devices._

_We met at the training ground. We were told to get one of the 2 bells or we would go back to the academy. I attacked first, and i was easily dispatched. Kakashi then commenced the test._

_Everyone hid...except me of course._

_I challenged Kakashi to a one-on-one battle knowing he was a jounin._

_I tried various 'strategies' and failed._

_Then Kakashi went on to defeat sakura._

_It was quite simple actually._

_All you have to do to defeat and Uchiha fangirl is to show a hurt 'Sasuke-kun'_

_She, doing the obvious fangirl thing, fainted._

_Then Uchiha attacked._

_He did the customary 'Im better than thou' speech and was soundly dispatched._

_With them incapacitated, i saw a bell on the ground and went for it._

_Obviously it was a trap._

_I managed to escape and went for the food._

_I was caught and the bell test ended._

_Kakashi explained to use the meaning of the test, and told us to quit being shinobi._

_We were given another chance, as long as they didnt feed me._

_Obviously Sasuke saw an opportunity to use a distraction, thus he fed the distraction._

_Sakura followed, wanting to impress Sasuke._

_Kakashi arrived and scared us, and after a few 'heartwarming words' we passed._

_He told us a quote, one which he cannot follow, and we were once again left_

_to our own devices._

_We arrived next morning to do a redundant D-rank mission_

_We did them for weeks, and eventually i got fed up with it_

_Kakashi said we were ready for a C mission, and after a small argument, a drunk got escorted in._

_He openly insulted us, and called me short. I was obviously enraged._

_We eventually left Konoha and we were given an explanation of the 5 shinobi countries and their leaders and villages._

_Soon though we were attacked by c rank missing nins, The Demon Brothers._

_Tch, i should show them a real demon._

_Too bad they are in prison._

_They attacked, and dispatched Kakashi. They went for me next, and i froze in fear._

_Sasuke went for it and distracted them._

_Kakashi then arrived, revealing his 'death' was a kawamiri and finished the job._

_We questioned Tazuna and he naturally responded with a sob story that touched our hearts._

_I saw a chance to prove myself and help others,_

_Sasuke saw a chance to test his abilities,_

_and Sakura saw a chance to show Sasuke her 'Amazing' ninja skills._

_We walked on and were soon disturbed._

_I sensed something, and threw my kunai in that direction._

_It was a white bunny._

_Sakura, not realizing it was kawamiri, scolded me_

_Eventually Kakashi realized and told us to duck._

_Good thing too, because a giant zanbatou was thrown and got stuck in a tree behind us._

_Kakashi and the man now known to us as Momochi Zabuza, A-ranked missing nin exchanged words and began fighting._

_The fight seemed to be going either way, until our teacher slipped up and got caught in the Suirou no jutsu( Water prison technique...i think)_

_I devised a strategy and we eventually freed our teacher._

_They began fighting once more, this time Kakashi showing the true abilities of sharingan, and Zabuza was seemingly defeated._

_Unexpectedly, A hunter nin 'killed' Zabuza at the last moment and took him away._

_Kakashi fainted of chakra exhaustion, and we carried him to Tazuna's house._

_We rested until Kakashi awoke and told us the Hunter nin was working with Zabuza._

_We were given the estimate of a week to train._

_We were shown tree walking and Sakura finished first because of her tiny chakra stores and her naturally amazing chakra control._

_We all eventually finished after a week, with Sakura guarding the bridge buider. She was shown the poverty of the Wave and the sadness Gatou wrought._

_We ate dinner at Tazuna's house. Inari, Tazuna's grandson, showed his natural cowardness._

_Tazuna explained inari's reason for being upset. I scoff inside now. Ha, that little fool knowing the meaning of sadness! Thats pathetic. However i showed empathy, and left the table._

_I woke up in the morning. Everyone was gone. I heard a noise downstairs. There were to Ronin kidnapping Tazuna's family. I easily dispatched them and unknowingly inspired Inari's newfound bravery._

_I arrived at the bridge. The stench of dead workers filled the air. I saw Kakashi fighting Zabuza, and Sasuke being beaten by the hunter nin. And Sakura as usual doing nothing. She couldnt do anything if they died anyway. What was the point of her guarding him?_

_Oh well, i foolishly rushed into the ice dome. We were soundly beaten, and Sasuke saved me from a potentially fatal wound. I was crushed. I believed Sasuke dead at the time and tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra. I managed to defeat Hunter nin easily with this new found strength_

_Soon hunter nin was revealed as Haku, a boy i met when i was training. I felt pity and sense rush back into me. I saw he also had a screwed up childhood, like everyone else other than the konoha genin, excluding Sasuke and Neji._

_Then Kakashi managed to restrain Zabuza._

_Instead of doing the smart thing of an instant execution, he decided to do an unnecessarily long, loud and chakra draining technique called Raikiri._

_Haku intervened and died himself. Zabuza turned out to be tricked, and after a speech from me, Zabuza rushed in and killed Gatou, receiving fatal wounds. The thugs were angry, and after and intimidation skill from me and kakashi and with the towns people showing up, they ran away._

_We were congratulated, Sasuke was alive, and the bridged named after me._

_We went back home after burying zabuza and haku._

_We arrived at the gates of konoha._

_What i saw was going to be the bane of the ninja worlds's existence._

_It was a strange walled area 5 miles west of konoha._

_It had seals all over it to keep out intruders and it was 20 feet high covering an area of 20 square kilometers._

_Kakashi was intrigued and asked the gate guard._

_The gate guard stated that this area was a very demonic area that was investigated by a chuunin squad._

_The guard said that the squad died for an unexplained reason._

_To protect the population, the Hokage used forbidden seals and erected a huge earth wall to protect any wanderers and ninja from a disaster._

_We were too tired to understand the significance of this event, and the population of Konoha threw it of as some Demonic Chakra remnants of Kyuubi's attack resurfacing. Little did we know that this was going to be the start of something new..._

_Later that night, the star pattern changed. Numerous stars appeared in the sky to replace the old, most citizens throwing this of as a strange occurrence, but some fearing this an omen of things to come_

Alrighty then, prologue complete! This was unusually short for me, but prologues cant be too long.

This was to show Naruto's future emotionless personality and gave some hints on to what will happen. The most significance was in the extra jutsus and in the ending. I will go into much greater detail later, and for those who never seen Darker than BLACK, it will be a long stretched our explanation for the shortly described strange occurrences. I will update the first chappy in 2 days since its late already, and it will be longer, minimum 3000 words. Please read and review and stay tuned!


	2. A Contractor Is Born

Ok, this is the first chap, it will reveal a few things missing from the dialog and the revealing of the contractor himself.

Chapter 1: Birth of a Contractor

Naruto awoke

He felt a enormous pain well up on his head. It was and extremely painful feeling.

The pain stopped. Naruto looked up. He was amazed. He suddenly understood the strange occurrences.

Normally he would feel confused. Amazingly though, Naruto felt nothing. ' I cant feel anything, its almost as though i have no more emotions...'.

Naruto was right. He thought of past occurrences and felt empty. Reliving these occurrences he realized something. He though about it and saw the stupidity of his own actions. He had no reason for liking Sakura, Sasuke was going to use him for his own ends, and Kakashi only cared about Sasuke.

Strangely though, Naruto felt nothing. He looked back at the villagers. He no longer wanted to protect them, he felt that he only had to protect himself and his best interests. Naruto also realized that there was no point in getting revenge, he would work with the village to build up his own power.

Naruto also felt something new. He realized something. The newly dubbed "Hell's Gate" was the result of his feelings. According to his thoughts, He was a contractor, a human released from emotion and given a skill.

Naruto searched his mind. He found out his skill. He also found out the cost of using his skill. His skill was to control electricity. As long as he had a conductor to lead to the victim, or direct contact, he could easily kill his opponent. Naruto's strange price was to cackle maniacally every time he used his newfound power.

'If i gained this power, than beyond the doubt some other people must have the power as well' thought Naruto. He calmly walked up and checked the time. 6:00 AM.

'Kakashi is going to be late anyway, i might as well get rid of this outfit and arrive at 9, or ill die, and that cant happen' thought Naruto.

'Hm, no one will let me buy anything, why dont i use that mask i found in the alleyways 5 years ago'

Naruto walked towards his closet and opened it. There it lay, a mask. It was white, with eye shaped holes for his eyes, yet you couldnt see the eye color. It had a blue lightining bold at the top right hand corner and a blue apathetic facial expression.

'Perfect, this will let me shop without a problem'. Naruto stepped outside. He walked past the main road, and saw that there was no glares, even though his blond hair was visible. ' These villagers are stupid, even with this mask, there are not a lot of people with blond hair in konoha' thought naruto.

He saw a clothes shop. He quickly spotted a black trench coat. ' This could easily conceal any weapons and its black'. Naruto purchased it with a plain black shirt with black cargo pants. Then Naruto realized something important.

'To fully utilize my newfound strength, i'm going have to buy some sort of conductor to hit long range enemies. I do need to have some form of contact' Naruto spotted an exotic kiosk. It had strange weaponry and appeared to belong to a traveler.

Naruto browsed and eventually saw a weapon that suited his needs perfectly. It was a pirch black blade at the end of a retractable wire that attaches to the wrist. The wire is mettalic, so even the slightest touch with the weapon would mean instant death.

Naruto purchased it as well as some lightning jutsu scrolls as he felt he might have a talent with those jutsu thanks to his power and because there are chances Konoha didnt have many lightning scrolls as that is Kumogakure's speciality. ' I should get some water jutsu scrolls too, if i could make the whole field a conductor, ill have the clear advantage'

Purchasing these necessities, Naruto moved on to training ground 7.

"Who are you?" questioned Sasuke. Naruto ignored him walking to the edge of the bridge and he sat down. He pointed to his blond hair, hoping that Sasuke might be smarter than most of the village.

Sakura realized first and 'calmly' asked "What's with the new clothes, and why are you late!"

Sasuke also added in his two cents "Yeah dobe, trying to look cool?"

Sakura, being the ever faithful fangirl also commented again "Yeah dobe, those clothes wont make you as cool as Sasuke-kun!"

"I bought them because they conceal my identity and are good for camoflauging in dark areas" Naruto stated simply.

"Hn, fine" Sasuke said. 'He actually might be less of a burden, at least he's more useful then Sakura'

Team 7 waited for a few more minutes until finally Kakashi arrived.

"Yo" said Kakashi, with his eyes turning into upside down 'U's'

"YOURE LATE!!!" screamed Sakura

Kakshi noticed Naruto with his new clothes and shoved it off into the back of his mind.

'Must be a teenager thing, he'll get over it'

"Alright, let's head to the Hokage's office to do another D rank mission" Kakashi walked with Team 7 to the large tower.

Ever since the Wave mission, the team barely complained. Still, Kakashi found the silence irritating since he didnt have time to read the godly Icha Icha Paradise anyway.

They arrived at the tower. Sandaime noticed Naruto and like Kakashi shrugged it off, if the kid finally got the message that ninja need stealth, thats fine with him. He still had a nagging feeling that something might be wrong with Naruto.

"Okay Team 7, today i'm going to go at a change of pace and assign you a new C rank mission" sad Sandaime

"It's their choice" said Kakashi. Sasuke grunted in acceptance, Sakura squealed, and Naruto nodded.

"We'll take it, what are the details"

"Youre going to be investigating the area around the Gate. I actually want you to stay Kakashi so I can give you the more confidential details, but since we deemed the area around the Gate safe, we decided to have daily sweeps, and it's easily a C rank mission, so there are little chance A rank missing nin would stay by so close to the village"

Sandaime motioned the children out, and strated talking to Kakashi.

" Kakashi, you were away so you missed the report i gave the other jounins. Around the Gate, we found

some...things"

"What things Sandaime-sama?" questioned Kakashi

"They are still human, for that im sure, but they are emotionless, and extremely submissive. They follow commands usually. We nicknamed them 'dolls' since they are basically human dolls" stated the Hokage

"So they're emotionless, what makes them things?"

"It's because we noticed they have special ...techniques. One of the dolls told us that all of them had a form of tracking ability, a kekkai genkai if you will, that allows them to find anyone in contact with a surface they are attuned with. The doll said his surface was glass, and that he could find anyone touching glass. He also said other dolls have other affinities, some water, some concrete, some dirt, and so on. They mentioned some other beings but we are not sure. However, we should put those with slight emotional changes under suspicion as they might be the new beings. We have yet to confirm, but the dolls that gathered around the gate are actually members of a nearby village. I believe that people with emotional changes should be put under suspicion, and then if we find one we can interrogate them. The reason you are sent to patrol is to see any other dolls gathering around. Take them to me, and don't mention of who they are, the children will assume they are human"

"This is disturbing, ill put Naruto under suspicion, but he only seems quieter"

"Do whatever necessary, I'm not saying that these new beings might be a threat, in fact they might affect some of our village members" said Sandaime. "Dismissed Kakashi" Kakashi bowed and left to meet his team, a full mind trying to grasp why these strange events were occurring.

"Ok Team 7, let's head out" Kakashi took point and they moved towards the gate.

'Hm, Kakashi seems to be more withdrawn, and is eyeing me. I have a feeling that the Hokage told him something that made him suspicious. I might have to reveal my new ability soon to gain the Hokage's trust even more.' thought Naruto

As they approached the gate, everyone felt something. It was like the darkness was wrapping around them, squeezing the life out of them. It took a moment to get used to it, but Naruto stopped. 'What the hell was that?' he thought.

Naruto seemed frozen, as he looked in terror. 'What was that, he looked a bit like me...' though Naruto.

Naruto shrugged it off, and together with his team got closer.

"Ok everyone split up, me and Naruto will go left, Sakura and Sasuke go right"

"Ok, Team 7 move out" everyone separated. Kakashi noticed something. 'He seems to be shaking, almost as though he's seen a ghost, he might be suspicious of me though'

Naruto was subconsciously shaking. 'something is wrong here, i think my newfound strength might come from this place. Kakashi seems worried and suspicious, usually he would strike up some type of conversation or start reading his "novel"'

The duo continued forward, until they spotted someone. Kakashi was instantly on guard, and Naruto intrigued and suspicious.

Kakashi cautiously approached her. She was a girl with long flowing brown hair, and wearing a tattered dress and shirt. "Who are you" asked Kakashi

"My name is Yuki" stated the doll. She did a sudden movement and stared directly at Naruto

"Well Yuki, can you please come with us, we have to take you to meet our Hokage. Kakashi motioned to his back and Yuki got on.

Naruto was instantly on guard. 'That girl is similar to me, only she seems less sentient and seems to be attracted to this place'

Kakashi carried her to the meeting point assigned by the team. He spotted Sakura and Sasuke already waiting.

"Who's the girl Kakashi-sensei" asked Sakura

"This is Yuki, we will be escorting her to the Hokage tower" said Kakashi. "Let's head back now"

Team 7 headed back to the Hokage office. Naruto was still wary. 'I might have to kill her, she might know something about me. No, there is no use, it looked like Kakashi was expecting someone, there might be more like her, i should be careful'

They headed silently towards the office, everyone lost in their thoughts, though Naruto and Kakashi's were much more ominous and wary thoughts.

"Listen kids, head back home and I will get our mission pay and give it to you guys tomorrow. Dismissed"

Everyone left with the exception of Naruto, who stayed to eavesdrop

"Sandaime-sama, i found one of the dolls" Kakashi stated "Her name is Yuki and she was the only one found around the Gate"

'Doll, is that what they're called?' thought Naruto. 'It seems as thought they don't know of my existence yet'

"Good job Kakashi, we are running out of places to put the dolls, but we have administered them for assassination mission purposes. Listen Kakashi, a person came forward with details. His name is Kusunagi Ryoma and he's a jounin. He stated the existence of his type. Apparently he named himself a contractor, because of the reasons for his problem. Apparently they are similar to dolls, except more sentient and with a different set of abilities. He told me the only reason he came by is because eventually another person like him might come forward. He told me that he one day woke up since the arrival of the gate and lost most emotions. He said he is similar to a doll, except he looks out to what benefits him more. He said that coming forward might gain him trust with me, which it did to some extent, because now we know the existence with him. The reason he called himself a contractor is because of his ability, to levitate himself and others, and his contract, which is to eat raw steaks every time he uses his ability. A type of contract. The way he said it, there might be more of these contractors with different sets of abilities. So far we have a civilian suspect, 1 genin suspect, and 3 chuunin suspects. The genin suspect being your student, Naruto" stated the Sandaime

"You might be right, Naruto has been acting strangely, and the doll seemed to be affected by him" he said pointing to Yuki.

'Damn, i think they figured me out, i might need to come forward with a confession, this Ryoma is still alive and in service i think so it might be a good idea. However, I have a similar thing in mind'

Naruto entered the office, shocking both the Sandaime and Kakashi. "I see you figured me out, so i decided to come forward"

"Really Naruto-kun, so you are a contractor?" asked Sandaime

"Yes Hokage-sama, I am a contractor"

"What is your special ability Naruto-kun" asked Sandaime

"First i have a request. I pledge my allegiance to you and will tell you the details of my ability if you allow her" he said pointing at Yuki "to stay with me"

Sandaime thought it over. ' Naruto-kun still has his memories, and hes always been loyal, this might bind it and I'm only giving up one doll. This might be good for him'. "Alright Naruto-kun i accept your proposal"

"Thank you Hokage-sama, now to give you the details. I have the power to stop a beating heart and my cost is to kill my best friend"

"I see, well since you cant demonstrate, i hope you only use the power when you direly need to" Stated Sandaime

"Thank you Hokage-sama, i will be leaving now" Naruto took Yuki's hand and left to his apartment.

"Do you trust him Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi

"I'm not sure Kakashi, his request wasn't unreasonable, and he doesn't seem to be lying. If I'm wrong, contractors supposedly do whatever is best for them, and for now becoming a missing-nin isn't in Naruto-kun's best interests"

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Kakashi bowed, and departed using a simple Konoha Shunshin

"I'm getting too old for this" sighed the Hokage as he continued his paperwork. Damn paperwork

(back to Naruto)

Naruto walked to his apartment, ignoring the glares of those who just figured his identity out. 'Now everyone will know, not that it matters' He calmly looked at Yuki. She was moderately pretty, and had the same dead fish look in her eyes like he did. 'I definitely have to question her, it's necessary'

Naruto entered his room and locked the door. He stared at the girl. "What are you?"

"I am Yuki, I am a doll" stated Yuki

"What is a doll"

"A doll is much like you contractors is it? Only we have the ability to track anyone within our affinities. We follow others and don't care about anything."

"What is your affinity and what is the gate?"

"I am attuned to water. Anywhere where there is a solid form of water, i can track the person there. The gate is a supernatural phenomenon that arrived here a week ago. It was a chaotic area and every village sent investigation groups. Konoha claimed it in their territory, and surprisingly no one complained. That is of course that everyone who enters the gate dies, except one person. This person was probably a contractor."

Naruto thought for a second. He remembered something. 'Hell's gate...Oh right, i performed the summoning of the hell and heaven gates. So this is my doing'.

"Yuki, i performed a Tengoku mon, jengoku mon summoning jutsu, could this be the reason?"

"Yes, I believe that no one has suspected you for this act only because this would take a preposterously large amount of chakra. I believe the demon inside you influenced the amount of chakra for that jutsu. I know of the demon because the Sandaime openly talked about it. I believe that heavens gate might appear soon so be wart"

Naruto was lost in thought.'these dolls seem to know everything, and yet they have no free will or any offensive ability. This doll might help me in tracking down people i need to kill as soon as I take up assasination missions.

"Ok doll, you will sleep on the spare mattress in the closet, I'm going to go shopping and to train while some of the villagers don't know my identity"

'I should go get weights. If i can touch the opponent, that opponent is dead. For that i need speed. I should learn the water jutsu so i can get a conductor on the battlefield' Naruto walked to the same kiosk that he bought his new blade in. The owner recognized Naruto and told him it's his last day in town. Naruto purchased 2 metal weights for his legs. He bought packs for when he got used to it.

Naruto sneaked out of the Konoha walls to find a private spot to train. He read the weight training scroll.

_Dear beginner. If you bought this, you are most likely a ninja and trying to get faster. My only instructions are to start with 20 lbs in each leg and to run laps to get used to these weights._

Naruto thought for a second. 'Kyuubi grants me amazing healing, i could start with triple and i would be fine because if i ripped a muscle, thats taken care of'

Naruto ran four laps around a 1 mile block of forest. He then observed the scroll. 'C-class water jutsu kirigakure no jutsu. This could moisten up the field, but its unnecessary. However if i learn this, i could attack with the blade to grapple and use it to conduct my electricity.' (remember his blade is long blade with a retractable metal wire, therefore a perfect conductor)

Naruto then practiced the jutsu, only getting the water formation down. 'Damn not even a little fog'. He then continued to practice with the blade, practicing using it as a grapple. He wrapped it around 50 trees with 50 throws and coursed electricity through them. .The results were instantaneous. Each of those trees set on fire. He quickly did his contract, laughing maniacally. ' This contract price is strange, but why complain when it is glaringly simple'. Naruto used the little fact he knew about the kirigakure no jutsu to form his water droplets to put out the flames. The result of this ectensive use was that he could make a little fog.' Perfect, i should get this jutsu tommorow '

Naruto saw the sunset and hurried home for a night's rest.

Naruto soon awoke, gazing at the alarm clock. 'I should head down anyway, just to keep up appearances even though Kakashi will be late' He gazed on the sleeping form of Yuki. She was still asleep and quiet. Naruto quickly made breakfast, left some for the doll, and headed out his door.

'The glares are back it seems. Good i decided to finish my shopping yesterday' Naruto continued walking down the road until he saw Sasuke brooding and Sakura fawning. Without a single distraction, Naruto sat down and resumed to his thoughts.

However the unexpected happened. Kakashi arrived on time.

"Yo, before you say anything i have an announcement to make. Tomorrow will be the chuunin exam. I will give you these slips to sign up. Don't show up if you don't feel you're ready."

Naruto received his form and left. ' The sooner i become chuunin, the faster i can start solo assassination missions in the ANBU or Hunter-nin squadrons'

(with Sasuke)

'The dobe is acting strange. At least he is more usefull than Sakura, and he doesnt stand out anymore. One less bother. I will pass this chuunin exam and become one step closer to killing Itachi'

(with Sakura)

' I'm worried. I don't think im ready. If i don't come, Sasuke-kun and Naruto will be upset. Well maybe not Naruto, but i have to do this. Kakashi-sensei wouldn't have nominated us we were not ready'

(back to Naruto)

Naruto resumed his position. He arrived at the same spot he designated as a training area. He ran the laps and practiced his water jutsu. He finally managed to get some fog. ' I probably cant get enough as Zabuza without wasting twice the amount of chakra he used. That's no problem. I definitely cant learn any more water jutsu as the exam starts tomorrow. The weight probably haven't greatly increased my speed, but if there is a longer exam with moving involved, it might come as an in advantage, I should keep them on, I'm almost used to them anyway' Feeling nothing as usual, Naruto headed back to the apartment for a good nights sleep.

Okay folks, chapter 1 complete. Just to cover some things, if any of you realized that Naruto's excuse and lie about his power was a lie as an emotionless person cant have a best friend it's simple. Sandaime cant shake the image of the child he saw for 12 years, and though Kakashi is more suspicious, who is he to judge the hokage? Yuki won't get much spotlight until after the chuunin exams. Naruto isn't overpowered. He simply got a power that other people also have. He managed to learn a decent jutsu, but not enough to shock everything on the battlefield. Naruto always had a talent for jutsu, hence the speed at which he learned a c rank jutsu. Next topic is the Konohamaru topic. Since Naruto didn't know Konohamaru, he never had to play ninja, which led to the confrontation with the Sand trio. It was eventually that a patrolling ANBU or Gaara would have stopped Kankurou before he hurt the kid. Anyways next chapter, 1st and 2nd exams and what!? A second contractor? Read an review super pretty please! Next chapter will be up in about a week and will be 2 times longer since the 2 exams last pretty long.


	3. Chuunin Exam Start!

Im sooo soo sorry for the late um...update i was really busy and for some reason i had the last 500 words to write, i put it off for a week, anyways, Okay folks, on with the new chapter. I understand i might be going a little too fast, but i just wanted to get to the chuunin exams faster. Many new surprises coming up, like Naruto's new advantage and the promised new contractor! If i posted this late, its because i finally got Gunz working!On with the show!

I don't own Darker than BLACK or Naruto or anything else i might have missed but i doubt that

Naruto woke up. Today was the big day. The chuunin exam. ' Sakura might have quit, she has reason to be worried, but I'm sure that Sasuke's presence will be enough to reassure her to come'

Naruto got up as usual. Scanning his surroundings, he noticed Yuki still asleep. Doing the usual, Naruto cooked breakfast, left some on the table for his doll, and headed of to the chuunin exam building.

Naruto walked by the surroundings. Nothing unusual. The usual glares and whispers, but that was irrelevant. Naruto however had bigger issues to worry about.

'Kakashi is already suspicious. I cant show any sign of using my power, or the Hokage will know i lied. I should make up handseals to make it look like a raiton jutsu. Ram, dragon, ram should do it. Its unorthodox but as far as i know, there shouldn't be a jutsu similar to my ability. Another thing is my teammates. ' What am i worrying about? No one below jounin knows about contractors except the chuunin contractors themselves'

Since Naruto was drowned in his thoughts, he failed to notice the chuunin exam building. ' Here we go'

"Hey Naruto hurry up or we will be late" yelled Sakura. 'I still don't know if i made the right decision" she thought

'Hm, so Sakura showed up after all, there was a chance she would show up, but the unknown variable can always surprise you' Naruto thought

The trio walked into the chuunin examination building. They stopped some older guys beating up a green clad boy and a girl with the pink Chinese shirt. 'Hn, weak' Sasuke thought.

"Please just let us through" squealed the girl in pink.

"Shutup", the boy with spiky hair backhanded the girl away. Whispering started, most along the lines of "why are you hitting a girl" and "thats so cruel". "Hey" said spiky. "we're doing you a favor, the chuunin exam is hard and you might get hurt"

"Hn, it might be, but this is the second floor, we are looking for the third floor" said Sasuke. "Sakura must have noticed it for sure, she has the best analytical skills of us all"

Sakura beamed and said "yeah thats right! We are looking for the 3rd floor, this is genjutsu!"

'Show off, the idiot is already making us targets. Though i have to compliment the comment to Sakura. As unbelievable as it may be, Sakura took it seriously and got a major confidence boost' Naruto thought.

"Hey we'll show you" spiky screamed as he through his fist towards Sasuke. In a split second the green clad nin raised his leg and blocked both hits" mutters sounded once more. "thats fast"

'Amazing, to have such speed and power. He must be a taijutsu specialist. I'm in luck, any hits he lands on me will be futile as i can course electricity through his veins. I have to look out for long range specialists' Naruto thought

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke, i challenge you to a match" spoke the green clad boy. Then he looked at Sakura. "Pretty flower, I love you, will you be my girlfriend!" asked the boy.

"No, you're lame and gross" said Sakura. 'I mean look at those huge eyebrows, and those bug like eyes'

Naruto ignored the banter, heading towards the 3rd floor. "I will meet you idiots upstairs as soon as Sasuke loses" said Naruto

"What's your name" asked a white eyed boy.

'Must be Hyuuga Neji, last year's rookie of the year. Once again, no challenge as he is a taijutsu specialist'. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji"

'Hn, the dobe from this year. He will be no challenge'. Neji grunted as he walked to the 3rd floor with the pink Chinese shirt girl.

Naruto headed towards the door and saw Kakashi. "Naruto where is your team?" asked Kakashi

"Hn, they are wasting their time, they should be here in a few minutes"

They calmly waited, Naruto still thinking, and Kakashi glancing at Naruto once in a while. ' He seems fine, but he is barely human anymore. If he truly has no emotions, how can i count on him to protect the team?' Kakashi groaned. 'Why did i accept this job, i should have stayed a normal jounin. I can only hope all of them pass so i can stop thinking so much!'

Soon Sasuke and Sakura came. "Hurt Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke ignored Naruto. "This should be fun" as the team headed towards the door.

"Good job guys, i should give you the best of luck and i should also let you know that if one of you didn't come, none would have taken the test. Good luck" said Kakashi as he bid farewell to his team seeing them walk into the exam room. 'Naruto i don't trust you, but if you can, i hope you find your heart and help your teammates. '

Team 7 entered into the fray. It was a large room with a huge crowd. They saw guys that were in the late teens to guys that looked like they were 30. Eventually they spotted they're fellow rookies.

"Aii, Sasuke-kun" screamed Yamanaka Ino.

"Get off Sasuke-kun Ino-pig" screamed Sakura

"Hm, Yamanaka Ino is a small threat, though more useful than Sakura, she should be no problem should i fight her. All i have to do is to dodge that mind jutsu she always blabbed about.' though Naruto, choosing to stay away from the crowd and observe. He saw a medium sized ninja in a fur coat with a dog on his head. "Inuzuka Kiba, minor threat, if i saw correctly in the academy, he should rely on taijutsu with heavy damage and speed. Very little problem, he touches me, hes dead'

"Where's the dobe Sakura" asked Kiba.

"I haven't seen him since we entered" replied Sakura

Naruto calmly observed the rest of the room. 'Aburame Shino, threat unknown, Hyuuga Hinata, should be proficient in Hyuuga taijutsu, threat minimal, Akamichi Chouji, threat minimal, Nara Shikamaru threat unknown. Most rookies will fall before me except for the Aburame Shino, who has yet to show anything, and Shikimaru Nara, who is lazy, but rumored to be a brilliant tactician' Naruto continued observing. He saw the rookies gather around some older nin. He dismissed it, though somewhat worried about the white haired nin. Observing the rest of the room, Naruto stumbled upon something. He saw the eyes of some black haired nin from rain. Something seemed off. The nin wore a gas mask, and seemed to have a blank look to him as well. 'A possible doll or contractor. From my observations he could be a threat' Naruto also noted the slashes on his wrist. Looking around the room some more he spotted another potential headache. Some red haired kid from the sand. ' Seems to suffer from insomnia, a minor suppressed killing intent. Gourd is worrisome, possible long range specialist. The whole team of theirs seems to be long range. They are a major threat to me already, just being long range specialists'

Naruto heard some commotion. A group of sound ninja attacked the white haired konoha ninja. The white haired ninja blocked the sound shinobi's weird metallic instrument. Everything looked fine until suddenly the white haired ninja started coughing blood up. ' Interesting, could be sound since they are sound ninja. I don't know they're capabilities, though they might be a threat.

"Quiet Down!" Screamed a fierce looking examiner. "There will be no fighting or you will be disqualified! Ok, my name is Morino Ibiki and i will be the examiner of the first exam. It will be a written test. You will lose 2 points if we catch you cheating. If we catch you cheating 5 times, you're disqualified. If one person in you're team gets zero, you all fail."

'This is bad Naruto is so going to fail...' worried Sakura

'The dobe better not fail us...' thought Sasuke

'This is bad, though if my assumptions are correct we are required to cheat. Ill wait till we are allowed to look at our papers.' though Naruto

As soon as everyone was allowed to flip over the tests, Naruto observed the questions. 'These are definitely too hard for a genin.' Naruto looked around. He saw Sasuke using the sharingan, the Hyuugas using the Byakugan , and the sand nin manipulating sand into the shape of an eye. 'these techniques are so glaringly obvious, so the examiners are being lax i guess.' Naruto focused his attention to the supposed contractor. He seemed to be ...cutting himself. Naruto almost dismissed him a weirdo, but then saw the blood materialize into an eye, similar to the sand nin. 'His power is to manipulate his blood, interesting, it must have some other property or he is very little threat at all'

Naruto then wondered what he was to do. ' These questions are way out of hand, and yet i have no way to cheat. I could go in the bathroom and fry the chuunin but that would raise to much suspicion. I could shock the person beside me, that might give me an opening, but thats risky also. A kage bunshin should be perfect. I can do the seals in my coat, and create a kage bunshin that will henge into something smaller. The pop might be loud though. That wont work, i have no way to contact myself after(he doesn't know the awesome power of kage bunshin which is memory transfer and all that). Damn there is no hope whatsoever. Or at least nothing that seems plausible. Ill see about this 10th question then for now.'

' That dobe better not mess up' though Sasuke after retrieving all the answers

"Alright its time for the 10th question!" boomed Ibiki. Silence. " If you choose to take this question and get the wrong answer, you fail indefinitely. If you choose not to take the question, you may leave"

'There has got to be something else, or everyone would just stay...' thought Naruto.

"However if you choose to take this question and fail, you will lose the right to be shinobi forever!" said Ibiki

"What thats not fair" screamed a random nobody

"Well too bad, you have me as a examiner this year"

Naruto looked around. People were leaving like cowardly rodents. Naruto focused on his teammates. Sasuke was sitting there with no readable expression. Sakura however looked at Naruto uncertainly. Naruto saw her shaky hand head up. ' Oh no this is bad. I have to give her a message of some sort' Naruto shook his head so Sakura would see. He slipped his mask to reveal one of his eyes. It was dead looking, but the message was all the same. Sakura quickly put her hand down.

" Thats it, oh well looks like only 18 teams left. You all pass" boomed Ibiki

"What, what about the 10th question?" asked the blond sand nin

"There was no tenth question. The real purpose for the exam was to see if you were willing to put your lives on the line and risk it all for your village(i forgot what he said :( )

"Then why the other questions?"

"Those were to test you information gathering abilities"

'I see just as well then' though Naruto. Naruto looked around. The white haired man's team and the rookie 9 stayed. Sand team stayed. And possible contractor's group stayed.

Suddenly a window broke. When the smoke cleared, there was a relatively attractive woman wearing less than modest clothing.

"You came early" said Ibiki

"Who cares? The numbers are about the same as we predicted anyways" said Anko

"Anyways my name is Mitarashi Anko and i will be your second examiner!"

Ok.um 2nd chapter. Well just to address some things. First of all Naruto isn't smarter. I don't know what you think but he isn't. Without emotions, he just thinks clearly and what any person with a reasonably good amount of common sense could figure out.. Also the lack of number of teams. A lot of people stayed because of Naruto's outburst. No outburst, about 9 less teams. There. Don't worry ill keep the prelims, because it will be the same stronger teams that arrive. If i remember correctly, there were 27 teams originally at the start, then about 6 teams arrived. Half of 18 is 9, so those teams will make it if i feel generous to them. Also i didn't show the other ppl's methods cuz most of you should be familiar with Naruto. If you aren't, too bad. Next update will be from 1-2 weeks and will cover 2nd exam, so it will be longer. Please review and have a nice day/night! D. Oh yah, if you want the main reason im underdetailed for now, go check the bottom of my bio.


End file.
